A Beastly Thing To Do.
by The Bud
Summary: Just letting my mind vent after listning to "Monty Python".


The Disclaimer bit. 

Beast(tm) not is mine even though I love the patch. Just for the love of sanity 

don't pull!!!! I do not get paid except to was dishes and schools out so I'm not getting 

paid at all. Farts stink, I know because I just did. Enjoy! Yer ol' pal, 

The Bud. 

A Beastly thing to do. 

*clictkity Calck * *tick tick* *Clack* ^sigh^.... "I'm bored." * click* "how long 

HAVE I been down here typing?" "If I answer myself, I'll scream" "Twelve hours" "Agghhhhhh! 

"good thing no one can hear me. I wonder if Jean or Rouge have anymore of those Snicker eggs 

left." " No better not." * clactty click* "Last time I raided Jean's stash, I was used as entertainment 

and the ceiling fan for the night., On the other hand, my lab is oh, for lack of better terming, 

"girl proof" *clickity clackk* "I could plant the foil wrappings in young Mr. Drakes room, Hmm...." 

* Click click * tock* "Hmm... Given the proximity of Rouge and Jean to the Snicker stash and Roberts 

inclination to obtaining sweet food items in an unshiveralis mannor combined with the fact Cyclops is no 

longer here to help me, Mercy that boy loved forbiddon chocolate , I have...."* click clack clikity clack clakk" 

Fifeteen minuits to pull off the heist before Robert returns to his room with one egg further incriminating 

himself, Xaiver returns, Magneto attacks, Scott raises from the dead and Rouge sneaks in for a treat." 

"Perfect...now the final peice of the puzzel." *click clack* "Computer, locate Jean" " Shower, No visual.. of one peek 

computer, only that of a red man am I." "Ok.. thats enough. I have a heist to pull!!!" 

"Bungee, check. Bobby's car keys Check. Mission Impossible theme song, 

Check. Sleep gas for emergencies..check. Pooh Bear..check, hmm.. no star crunchies Damn!" 

"ten point two minutes remaining, I Can do this I AM PHO.. Beast." *click* *wrrr* 

"Dun dun du da dun duh dun da dode do do de do du dah.. I need to quit singing to this" 

" Damnatin, dixie bells and whistles!!! The Cajun seeks to foil my mission! No.. wait, he's 

stuck in the air vent hiding from Rouge again." " Salutations!" "Shh!! Bete! You no want Belle to 

find me!! De box say dey have wings, but dey no fly." " To what are you refering?" 

" I no check the "CALENDER"!!! " STARS AND GARTERS NO!! Whom?!!" 

"both the femms Jean and Rouge, I try to sneak a snicker.. De horror!! 

De horror!! I ran mon ami!! I ran!" "where is Wolverine? he usually calms them down!?" 

" De man, Wolvering made a noble sacrifice so I could leave W' de prize, He ran into bathroom 

to pee whil' Jeannie was showering. He be back inna month." What was the prize? Pray tell?" 

" Dis!! an unbroken Three Musketters!" *Think Beast.. just gas him!!* "Remy, where is Storm? 

" whi, She skinny dippin by the pool. Why?" *stars and garters* "Nothing. Nighty Night!" 

" Wha?!" ^Spray^ "Ah yes, With a bruised head and a resounding ^Whump^, Gambit, you have 

Aided my crusade, we salute you." " Resume music maistro" Dun du dua da dun dun du da "Thank you." 

"You little bar, I eat later, such a taisy vestible." "Ahh! I am now above the food cabinet with the soon to 

be purloined and in my belly Snicker eggs." " There goes Bobby, poor sucker and now, the coup de grace. 

Tie bungie securely around waist.. No.. Rouge!! Thank you Mr Sleep gas!!" ^sprits^" *drop dowm silently Beast* 

"I know that!!" "I'm not talking to you anymore!* "Good!! ASgggg I did it again!" "Ah such lovely hands shouldn't 

have to carry chocolate my dear Rouge, Allow me to take that from you. I'll take it all and be outta your way 

before you can say, " Waa Eric The Red, Again!" " Whew and I made it just in time before our Flame haired 

and hot tempered beauty arrived!" " DRAAAAAAAAKKKKEEEE!!!!!" "But hey no!!*whine* I only had one I swear!! oww owewwww" 

Beast Helllp mee!! oww ahhhh! owww!" " Sorry Bobby, I can't hear you in 

my lab while I'm eating. Ahh.. fiveteen minute breaks are so relaxing. Heh heh heh." 

*clack clicity clack clic* "Honey I'm home! "Scott!! I thought you were.." 

"Scott the team needs more danger room time to meld!" "Professer! I thought you were..." 

"Bow down to the master of Magnatisim X-men!" "Magnetio, what about Genosha? " "Gave it up to pursue a life of crime." 

"What going on here?! " Scott, I'm pregnate!!!" "Already!!!" 

" Ahh, I so love to be right.... hey, what is going on here, The Bud, writing 

humor?! Noooo!!!" "Damn outta Malt balls, or am I?" 

...................................................... Sorry you all, I just had to do it, even though I like gore better, I can't 

kill Beast. Who would get me star crunchies? 

yer ol' pal, 

The Bud 


End file.
